


Bro-Kiss

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Just Skul and Ghastly fluff because I am a weak man





	Bro-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You like my writing? Throw prompts at me or smth at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr :0

Skulduggery lays against Ghastly, the night is peaceful. Has been for a while now, and neither take it for granted.

There are candles lit, enough to make it so they can get through the house, but otherwise the rooms are dim.

  
They lay on the sofa, Skulduggery's thin form nestled comfortably against the pillows beside Ghastly, one of his arms wrapped Skulduggery's torso and rubbing circles on his back.

Absentmindedly Skulduggery picks at little fluffs on Ghastly's short, and can feel the rumble of Ghastly chuckling at it. It is a night like any other, really. And it is nice.

  
And then, Skulduggery does something he has never done before, to Ghastly's memory anyhow. He moves himself up just enough, and presses his teeth to Ghastly's cheek for a quick moment, then shuffles back into his spot. Ghastly is, admittedly, a little surprised.

"What was that?" He asks, almost certain but wanting to make sure. Skulduggery hesitates for a moment.

".. A kiss. Something of it. It's hard to do without.. Lips and all." His expression doesn't change much, but he moves his head down a bit, almost like he's trying to hide himself from the embarrassment of having to explain the action.

"Ah.. I figured. You don't give out kisses often, do you?"

 

".. I do not."

  
"Is that one supposed to mean something I'm not catching onto?"

  
"Not really, I just.. Wanted to. It seemed right. In the moment."

  
"Does it still seem right now that we're talking about it?"

  
".. Yes."

  
"Good, I thought it was sweet.. Actually I-"

  
"No homo though." Ghastly stops, raises a brow.

  
"No homo?"

  
"None at all. It was a bro-kiss." A grin spreads across Ghastly's face.

  
"A bro-kiss?"

  
"Yes, only best bros get bro-kisses."

  
"Then I should give you one back, should I not?"

  
"If I am worthy of the title."

  
"Ah, and you are." Ghastly moves his head to kiss the top of Skulduggery's skull and he makes a very quiet noise, moving to hide his face again, and Ghastly laughs. Skulduggery Pleasant; detective, adventurer, survivor of war and many a terrible magical fights- completely flustered by a kiss to the top of his head, of course.

  
Ghastly grinned, rubbing Skulduggery's back again and feels Skulduggery relax against him as they calm down. All is well, as it should be.


End file.
